Bella's Adventure
by DitDitto
Summary: This is a story about a little pony who lost her family in a storm. Once she makes it to Ponyville she is off with an epic adventure!
1. Chapter 1

**Me (DitDitto): Hi this is my first story. It is about a my little pony who lost her family in a storm. I hope you like it. So please review and enjoy!**

* * *

**Bella's POV  
**

It was dark and stormy out. I curled closer up into my mother's belly. She licked me, trying to sooth my shaking body. It was very calming, soothing. I was starting to get sleepy. Then I drifted into a gentle sleep.

**30 minutes later**

I was woken up by my mother screaming. Suddenly, I felt water rushing around my entire body. I looked around and saw I was heading into a hole in the wall that was just big enough for me to go through. I also saw two incredibly large mice scaring my parents away. "MOMMY!" I screamed.

"BELLA!" my mother called. "DUCK!" my mother called out to me. Her words were not fast enough before I hit my head on the wall. The force of the wall was too much and I got zonked out. "BELLA!" were the last words I heard come from my mother and father's mouths. Then I started down the river to Ponyville. The adventure started.

**Twilight Sparkle's POV**

"Hey, Twilight, have you heard the news?" my dragon, Spike, said.

"No. What is it?" I asked, looking up from what I was doing.

"Well, apparently that old warehouse was invaded by mice!" Spike said holding up the Daily News so I could see.

"Wow, there was a family of three living there and one went missing!" I said after reading the subtitle.

"Hey, the house was near the river that leads to Ponyville." Spike said.

"Spike, I have a theory. Maybe that the missing pony somehow got in the river and is coming to Ponyville!" I said.

"Maybe you're right Twilight!" Spike said. "It's getting late, maybe we should get to bed and investigate in the morning." Spike said with a yawn.

"Okay Spike, see you in the morning." I said.

The next morning while I was reading about the warehouse, I got a knock on my door. When I got up and looked through the peephole, I saw Fluttershy so I opened the door.

"Hi Fluttershy! What are you doing here?" I asked,

"Oh, um, nothing, it's okay, I'll just go." Fluttershy said. I tried to look behind her back but she blocked my view.

"What's behind your back, Fluttershy?" I asked.

"Nothing." She replied quickly. "But I do think we have to call in all the girls." she said.

"Um, okaaaay..." I said dubiously.

Once all the girls came, we all sat in a circle while I got some extra cushions because Fluttershy requested the little sisters to come too.

"So what's the emergency, Fluttershy?" Rarity asked.

"Well, this is just a waste of time. You all can leave now." Fluttershy said.

"We are all staying, Fluttershy." Rainbowdash said.

"Fine, I'll show you." Fluttershy said. She slowly stepped aside to reveal a baby pony. We all gasped. "I found her floating down the river. She was barely breathing." Fluttershy said.

"Oh, the poor thing!" Sweetiebelle exclaimed.

"We have to help her!" Apple Bloom said.

"But who will she stay with?" Scooter, always the analytical one, asked. Everyone looked at Rarity.

"Why me?" Rarity asked.

"Because you're the most responsible." Rainbowdash said.

"You also have the most space." Apple Jack said.

"Fine I'll take her." Rarity said.


	2. Wonder

**I already got two really nice reviews. Thanks for the reviews, guys! Remember read, enjoy, and review!**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I woke up in a clean room with other ponies. '_Where am I_?' I thought. I saw an unfamiliar group of ponies walking toward me. The last thing I remembered was hitting my head on a wall. "Hi, Bella. Are you okay?" one of the ponies asked.

"Who are you?" I asked, confused.

"I'm the nurse... Nurse Redheart. I brought some ponies to see you." Nurse Redheart said.

"Mommy, is that you?" I asked.

"No Bella but you are going to go home with me after I sign you out." a pony with purple mane and a white body said. "I'll go sign her out now you guys stay here with her." she said and started towards the door.

"Who are you ponies?" I said, scared.

"Well I'm Fluttershy and these are my friends, Twilight Sparkle, Apple Jack, Rainbowdash, Pinkie Pie, and the pony who just left is Rarity." Fluttershy said.

"Where am I?" I asked Fluttershy.

"You are in Ponyville." was her simple reply.

"In the hospital." Rainbowdash said with a look of disgust on her face.

"Why don't you like hospitals?" I asked Rainbowsash.

"Well..." she said.

"Hey, look, Rarity's back!" Apple Jack said. She obviously did not like the topic.

"Okay, sweetie, you're ready to go." Rarity said cheerfully.

"Um... okay." I said slowly, not sure what do do.

"Well come on." Rarity said. And off we went to Rarity's house. When we got to Rarity's house I got introduced to a pony with pink and purple striped mane and a white body.


	3. The New Pony?

**There is another pony who has the same story as Bella? *mental overload* WHAT?! READ TO FIND OUT ABOUT THIS PONY!**

* * *

**Ella's POV**

You must have read who's point of view this is from and thought: What? Who is this Ella person? Well, you know Bella, right? I'm Bella's four year old little sister. Now you must be thinking: WHAT?! I went after Bella but the current of the river was faster than I could run. So I followed the river and a nice pony named Fluttershy took me in and cared for me. Now I'm going to search for Bella.

This morning, Fluttershy got a call from a pony named Rarity. She said that Bella and her little sister have gone to a place called Sweet Apple Acres. I told Fluttershy that I know Bella. And after hearing my story, she let me go after her. So that's where I am now. I'm in the Ponyville townsquare.

I saw three ponies coming towards me. A white pony with pink and purple striped mane, an orange pony with purple mane, and a pink pony with gold mane. That is what the group looks like. Wait... the pink pony... with gold mane. That pony looks just like Bella. At least that's what she looked like the last time I saw her. You must be wondering what I look like. I am a blue pony with silver mane.

"Excuse me?"I asked. The pink and silver pony turned and walked towards me. The other two followed.

"Were you talking to us?" the orange and purple pony asked.

"Y-Yes." I said, nervous of their answer.

"Oh, okay, what do you need?" the purple, pink, and white pony said.

"D-Do any of you know o-of a pony n-named B-B-Bella?" I asked. I obviously am not good with talking to people.

"Um... well... m-my n-name i-is... my name is Bella!" the pink and gold pony shouted.

"Oh goodness me, we forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Sweetie belle." the purple, pink, and white said.

"I'm Scootaloo." the orange and purple.

"And you just met Bella." Sweetie belle said.

"Why do you need to see a pony named Bella?" Bella asked.

"Because my sister is named Bella and four nights ago she went down the river in Ponyville... and never came back." I said. I could feel the tears starting to form in my eyes. A tear fell onto my cheek. I sniffled.

"Since I haven't found her I thought she was dead." I said. Another tear fell onto my cheek. I sniffled again.

"I have an idea! Maybe she can join the Cutie Mark Crusader's!" Scootaloo said.

"What's your name, sweetie?" Sweetie belle asked.

"Oh, my name is Ella." I said. I felt my cheeks get hot. I must be blushing. I can not believe I did not think of introducing myself. I started to turn, but then Sweetie belle caught be by the arm.

"Don't you want to come with us. You could help us find out our cutie marks!" Sweetie belle said.

"This is a big decision. You don't have to do it if you don't want to." Scootaloo said.

"But we would be honored if we could be your friends, right guys?" Bella said. She looked to her left. Then to her right. Both of the ponies nodded.

"Um... it would be an interesting experience." I said.

"Is that a yes?" Scootaloo asked.

"I think it is." Bella said. So off all four of us went to Sweet Apple Acres.

* * *

**And that's chapter 3 for you. And maybe just maybe if you keep reading you will find out what happened to Bella.**


End file.
